United
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: "Seth looked up and found himself staring into Roman's dark, lust-filled eyes. A moment later, Roman slid his hand into Seth's hair..."


Another fic for my girl Tina619.

Roman let out a heavy breath as he entered his locker room. He saw his girl waiting for him. She wasn't a valet, so she had no business being ringside. Her eyebrows rose at his shirtless state.

"What happened to you?" she asks.

Roman looked over at her, smiling tiredly. "Hey baby, when did you get here?"

She smiled. "Not long ago. Had to get that stuff you wanted."

Roman's voice dropped low. "Oh really?"

She nodded, an innocent smile on her face. She held up Roman's towel and followed him as he headed to the shower area. He sat on the bench at her urging and she knelt down to untie his ring boots.

"You don't have to–"

"I want to, babe. You're tired, I'm not. Do the math," she said with a smile.

She tossed the boots and his socks aside. He unzipped his pants and worked to get them down over his backside without having to get up, which makes his girl giggle. She went behind him to push his pants down so he had to do very little in the way of moving. Her head came up to see his sweaty back. Without thinking, she slides her tongue up the dip there.

Roman moaned out, "Don't do that please. You know what your tongue does to me."

She pulled away but now that he'd said that, she was feeling a little mischievous. She lowered her head to the top of his buttcheeks, then ran his tongue slowly up his back, along the dip, until she was standing behind him, her face caught up in his hair.

Roman reached behind himself to grab her but she pushed his arms away. She moved his gorgeous hair aside and started licking his neck. She heard him whimper and felt as he reached back again, his hand sliding on her back, pushing her body into him. Her breasts pressed into his back and her hands slipped over his shoulders and down his chest. He reached up to take her hands, kissing one gently.

"Are you purposely trying to turn me on here?"

"You mean I'm not? I'm hurt," she said, but her tone was playful.

"You know the fucking difference of that, Christina."

"Do I?"

Roman brought an arm back around and pulled her around to sit in his lap. Damn, but he's strong, she thought, and quick too. He took her mouth in a gentle kiss, his hand holding her chin. She sighed as he ravaged her mouth and he started to harden beneath his partly removed pants.

"We can't do this here, love," Christina said.

Roman growled softly. "I know." He looked down, then helped her stand. "Just let me take a quick shower, then I can get dressed and we can go back to the hotel. More privacy."

Christina nodded and left the room after picking up his soiled ring clothes. As he showered, she shoved the clothes into a laundry bag, while removing underwear, jeans, socks and a tee-shirt for him.

Arousal was flowing through Christina like an intravenous drug, knowing what they'd be doing in a few short minutes. She was already wet with anticipation.

Time passed in a blur until they were finally locked into their room at the hotel. Roman dropped his bag near the door, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and he around her as he lifted her into his arms, her legs circling his waist.

Roman began removing her shirt, kissing her flesh as it appeared. Before she was completely topless, a knock came on the door.

"Go away!" Roman called out.

"Rome, come on, we're going to the bar," Seth Rollins called through the door.

"Go away, Seth," Christina called out.

"Tina?"

With a growl, she disengaged from Roman's embrace and stomped to the door, yanking it open.

"What?"

Seth's nostrils flared at seeing Christina nearly topless, only her breasts being covered now. He looked past her to see Roman looking dishevelled, aroused and deeply annoyed.

"Uh..."

Christina turned to look at Roman a moment. With a nearly imperceptible nod, Christina turned back around, grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him into the room. Slamming the door shut, then locking it, she hauled Seth until his back was pressed up against the door.

Seth was startled by Christina's sudden burst of energy. But when he looked down at her, her breasts jiggled as her chest rose and fell with every breath, and the thought went away. He looked over at Roman, who appeared to be wildly amused that his friend had been overpowered by a woman half his size.

Before Seth could form another thought, Christina leaned in and crashed her mouth to his, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He started struggling a little a first, until he realized that Roman wasn't going to beat the shit out of him, then he sunk into her embrace, sliding his arms around her.

He'd have to be blind not to see how gorgeous Christina was. Long blonde hair, sparkly eyes, and a lush, curvy body. Just the way he liked women.

Seth pushed off the door, moving himself and Christina backwards, until her back collided with Roman's front. Seth looked up and found himself staring into Roman's dark, lust-filled eyes. A moment later, Roman slid his hand into Seth's hair and pulled him close to kiss him hard.

Christina started unbuttoning Seth's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans, tossing it aside. She knelt and undid Seth's belt, opening the fly and pulling his hard cock out. She pushed his jeans down over his ass, then took the head of his cock into her hot mouth.

Seth whimpered into Roman's mouth at the feeling, moans sounding as Roman's fingers plucked at his nipple. The hand slid down the smaller man's torso until Roman wrapped it around the base of Seth's dick, and every so often, he felt Christina's lips.

Christina pulled away to undress and help Seth get rid of his jeans, while Roman continued to pump Seth's dick in time with his tongue thrusting into Seth's mouth. The now naked woman stepped back to the men, reaching out to disrobe Roman. Then she went down to her knees to take him into her mouth, sucking hard.

Roman pulled out of the kiss with Seth to look down, a groan escaping his mouth at the sight and feel of what his girl was doing.

His girl? Well, maybe their girl after this. He didn't have any objections to that. He and Tina had talked a lot about Seth, wondering if he'd be interested in joining them. She's once called out Seth's name during orgasm and thought Roman was going to end it right then and there but they'd talked and Roman had admitted his attraction to the man. That had turned her on so much that she was up for another round or three after that.

Roman pulled his cock from Christina's mouth, reaching down to kiss her lips. Then he tugged her up, moving them all to the bed. He laid Tina in the middle and rested on one side of her, kissing her lips, her neck and breasts, while Seth positioned himself between her legs.

Seth pushed her legs open wide, just looking at her soaked pussy. He ran a finger down her slit, pushing in enough to get her juices on his fingers. Then he drew them into his mouth, moaning at her taste. His hands framed her pussy and his thumbs parted the lips before he started flicking his tongue around her folds. He sucked her folds into his mouth, sucking off her juices, while a finger slid into her core.

"Oh, Seth! Yes!" Christina cried out.

Seth started moving his finger quickly in and out of her, while Roman rose up to his knees and offered her his cock. She took him in as far as she could, then bobbed on the flesh, drawing moans out of the Samoan.

Roman turned his head to Seth, "Don't make her cum yet."

Seth's head popped up. "Why not?"

"Wait till you're balls deep in her. Makes it much better. I want to eat her out after you cum in her."

Christina whimpered around Roman's cock, while Seth's dick throbbed.

"No condoms?"

"She's on the pill."

Seth nodded and pulled his finger out of the woman currently trembling in arousal. He rose up to his knees, crawling in and wedging his legs under hers. Without warning, he plunged his rock-hard cock into her dripping pussy.

"Mmm..." Christina mumbled around Roman's cock. Seth immediately started thrusting madly, his grip on her hips tight. He wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned down to suck at her nipples.

Roman pulled his cock away from Christina's hungry mouth, allowing Seth to have this time with her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, lazily stroking his erection, watching Seth work his lovemaking magic on his girl.

Roman brought Seth's head up, leaned forward and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in to his friend's hot mouth. He broke the kiss momentarily, running a hand through Seth's hair, and down his sweaty back.

"That's right. You like that, don't you." Roman turned his head to look at Christina, who was lost in the pleasure Seth's cock was bringing her. "Look at her. You make her feel so good. Your cock reaches so far into her that you can't even feel where you end and she begins. That's one of the most beautiful feelings in the world."

Seth moaned appreciatively, understanding now Roman's appeal. He was a master of seduction, his words arousing him more than his ex ever could with her tongue.

"Come for me Seth, fill our girl with your seed, right to the brim. Make her beg for you, for your cock."

Christina had no words anymore. She just muttered 'please' over and over. Roman slid his hand between the two and pinched her clit, making her shriek and come hard, clenching Seth so hard that he came a few moments later.

"God, Roman. She's so tight. So.. good. Ohh..."

Seth dropped down on Christina, his energy completely gone. Roman moved behind Seth, carefully dislodging him from Christina's cunt, laying him beside her. He kissed Seth's sweaty head, before kissing Christina's mouth, then he lowered himself between the girl's thighs. He smiled at seeing Seth's cum dribbling out of her, then fastened his mouth on her pussy, sucking all of Seth's spendings up.

Christina groaned, her body so sensitive after her explosive orgasm, watching as Roman lapped up Seth's cum, delving his tongue into her still quivering hole to savor as much as he possibly could. Suddenly, she came again, clutching Roman's head, her thighs tight around his head.

Satisfied, Roman crawled up between Christina's legs and plunged his cock into her spasming pussy. His strokes were calm and deliberate, his dick reaching deep inside of her where he was sure Seth's seed still lay.

Roman leaned up to kiss Christina hard, allowing her to taste Seth on his mouth. She moaned at the taste, plummeting her tongue in to get more. Seth reached over and smoothed his hand down Roman's back, enjoying the play of muscles. He took a chance and grabbed at Roman's ass, wondering if he had a death wish.

The Samoan pulled his mouth from Christina's and looked at Seth. "You can touch it, but not fuck it," he said with a smirk.

"What about licking it? Can I do that?" Seth ventured.

"Another time, I'm too close to cumming to enjoy the feel of your tongue there."

Satisfied with Roman's answer, Seth just continued to squeeze the bigger man's cheeks, even trailing his fingertips up and down the crack. He moved his hand away, however, when Roman started to pound into Christina's pliant body, her energy all but gone. Suddenly she arched up again, coming hard around Roman's cock, gripping him tight and causing him to shudder his hips and come inside of her.

Roman's head was back, his eyes closed. When he finally looked down at Christina, he saw that she had passed out. He smirked. Wasn't the first time, most certainly would not be the last. He pulled out of her, expending the last of his energy to flop down beside her.

"Mmmm..."

"What made you decide to– to–"

"Bring you in to our relationship?"

"Yeah."

Roman turned his head to look across Christina's chest, into Seth's eyes. "I've always had a thing for you. But you were in a relationship. I met Tina at a signing once and we just clicked. She understood my attraction to you and encouraged me, that if it was going to happen, she wanted to be there."

Seth let his head fall back on the bed. "Huh."

"She has a little crush on you, even despite us being together."

"And you're okay with that?" Seth wondered.

Roman snorted. "I just admitted that I wanted you."

"Yeah."

Just then, Christina started to stir. She yawned before turning her head to Roman. "It happened again, didn't it."

Roman just nodded and kissed her. Then he leaned across to kiss Seth as well. They managed to get a blanket over them, with Seth kissing Christina too, before they all floated off to sleep.


End file.
